familie_flashurfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Ben Flashur
Kindheit: nach den Sith Kriegen Ben Flashur war ein Junge aus einer sehr großköpfigen Familie. Er hatte 3 Schwestern und einen jüngeren Bruder. Er hatte das Glück, dass er aus einer sehr wohlhabenden Familie kommt. Sein Vater, Arman Flashur war ein bekannter Waffeningenieur aus Coruscant. Sein Hauptberuf war die Konstruktion neuer Waffen und anderen technischen Geräte für die Galaktische Republik. Ben war schon immer von seinem Vater und seinen neuen Waffen begeistert. Sein Vater war sein größtes Vorbild. Ben wollte eines Tages genau wie sein Vater ein Ingenieur - doch das kam nicht so wie geplant. Seine Mutter, Mara hingegen, hasste den Job von Arman. Mara war Politikerin, die für eine Welt ohne Krieg kämpfte. Sie wurde von vielen Anhängern des Sith - Imperiums gehasst und aus diesem Grund musste immer ein Jedi sie bei Veranstaltungen oder sonstigen Auftritten beschützen. Ben hatte zu seinen Eltern eine recht gute Beziehung. Aber er hatte niemanden so sehr vertraut wie seiner Schwester Takila. Als es Ben nicht gut ging, weil entweder sein Vater auf Tython war und er ihm keine Gutenacht - Geschichte erzählen konnte oder weil die anderen Kinder im Coruscant - Kindergarten Ben auslachten, weil er seit Geburt an eine behinderte Hand hat, war Takila für seinen kleinen Bruder immer da. Ben liebte seine Schwester wie keinen anderen Menschen in dieser Galaxis. Der unbekannte Jedi: Jemand klopft an der Tür.. Mara Flashur öffnete die Tür...und sah einen Mann mit einem Lichtschwert am Gürtel. Ben versteckte sich hinter die Wandecke und hörte gespannt zu. Der Jedi: Guten Tag Frau Flashur, die Zeit ist gekommen. Wie schon am Komlink erwähnt ist der Midichlorianer - Wert ihrer Tochter erstaunlich hoch. Mara: Ja ich weiß..und jetzt kommen sie um meine Tochter abzuholen? Der Jedi: Das ist richtig, ihr Tochter muss ein Jedi werden..um den Frieden in der Galaxis zu bewahren....dafür kämpfen sie doch oder? Mara: Na...na..natürlich. Ich hol sie. Takila! Komm! hier wartet jemand auf dich! Takila ist danach sofort mit dem Jedi mitgegangen und hat Ben nicht einmal aufwiedersehen gesagt. Als Ben realisierte, dass seine große Schwester nie mehr wieder kommt, brich er in Tränen aus - er wollte so schnell wie möglich zu ihr. Das Imperium: Es war ein stürmischer Tag auf Corsuscant. Es wurde Abend. Ben und Mara warteten noch auf die Ankunft von Arman. Stunden vergingen, aber Arman kam nicht nachhause, dann hörte man wie die Haustür stark aufgerissen wurde. Ben und Mara erschreckten sich, doch als die Person in die Wohnung kam, war es Ben's Vater, der wegen den Stürmen im Stau stand. Beruhigt gingen Mara, Arman und Ben ins Bett. Ben spürte das etwas nicht stimmt. Aus Angst ruf er den Jedi an, der Mara beschützen sollte. Plötzlich hört man wie das Fenster neben dem Schlafzimmer von Ben's Eltern zerspringt. Ben hörte Schreie...Schreie von seiner Mutter und seinem Vater. Eine schwer bewaffnete Person versuchte Arman festzunehmen, doch dieser wurde von Arman in den Kopf geschossen. Mara und Arman rannten zu Ben's Zimmer und versteckten ihn im Nebenzimmer. Arman gab Ben noch seine Handfeuerwaffe und ging mit seiner Frau weg. Ben hörte Schüsse, Schläge und schon wieder Schreie - Es wurde ruhig, Ben ging aus dem Nebenzimmer heraus und schaute sich um. Nichts, nur ein zerstörtes Haus, Ben's Eltern waren verschwunden. Dann kam der Jedi, zu spät. Er informierte die Republik über dieses Verbrechen. Der Jedi fragte Ben: Woher wusstest du, dass soetwas passieren würde? Ben: Ich weiß nicht, ich hab etwas gespürt. Der Jedi: Ok, du wirst mit mir mitkommen. Zum Jeditempel. Ich kann dich nicht hier alleine lassen. Ben nickt und nimmt die Handwaffe die ihm sein Vater gab mit. Später stellte sich heraus, dass Imperiale Agenten Arman Flashur festgenommen haben, um seine Technologien dem Imperium weiterzugeben. Der Tempel: Nach einer langen Raumfahrt kam Ben mit dem Jedi auf Tython an. Ben war erstaunt wie still und angenehm dieser Planet war. Überall Bäume, Marmorwege und viele Tiere. Es war wie im Paradies. Dann sagte der Jedi Ritter, dass er und Ben an einen Ort gehen werden, wo Ben seine "Magie" lernen wird. An diesem Ort angekommen, stand Ben und der Ritter vor einem großen Tempel. Draußen übten Jünglinge mit dem Lichtschwert und Ben war total fasziniert. Als das der Jedi Ritter "Onaki" (der sich während dem Spazieren vorstellte) sah, meinte er zu Ben, dass er ihm alles über die Wege der Macht erklären würde. Als die beiden in den Tempel gegangen sind, war Ben nicht mehr zu halten. Er war erstaunt wie schön der Tempel von innen aussieht. Die Säulen, die Wände, die vielen Menschen, einfach alles. Sie gingen tiefer in den Tempel, angekommen zu einem Fahrstuhl der zum Jedi Rat führt. Der Rat hat beschlossen, dass Onaki Ben als Schüler annehmen soll und ihm den Weg der Macht lehren soll. Als Ben und sein neuer Meister den Fahrstuhl runtergefahren ist, sah Ben einen weiblichen Twi'lek die ihm sehr bekannt vorgekommen ist. Dieses Mädchen drehte sich um und Ben erschrak. Es war seine Schwester Takila. Ben rannte zu seiner älteren Schwester und wollte sie umarmen. Doch plötzlich ziehte etwas ihn an - Onaki hat Ben mit der Macht zu sich gezogen und sagte zu ihm: Jedi haben keine Gefühle. Das war schon der erste schlechte Eindruck, den Ben mit dem Kodex hatte. Ben hat das jahrelange Training vollendet, und wurde zum Meister ernannt. Er hat den Weg des Hüters genommen. Der entscheidende Kampf: 9 Jahre später wurde Ben zu einer Gruppe aus 2 anderen Jedi zusammengeschlossen um eine fast unmögliche Mission zu vollenden. Die Gruppe bestand aus den 2 Jedi - Gelehrten Rakan und Koloric und Ben als einziger Hüter. Deren Aufgabe war es, auf Korriban die gestohlenen Jedi Holocrone zurückzuholen. Als diese Nachricht aus dem Munde des Ratmitgliedes kam, traute sich keiner etwas dagegen zu sagen. In der Mitte stand Ben, links vom ihm Koloric und rechts von Ben Rakan. Ben schaute zuerst nach links, dann nach rechts...er sah nur erschrockene Gesichter die nach unten schauten. Ben konnte nicht fassen, dass nur 3 Jedi nach Korriban geschickt werden, wo 90% der Sith beheimatet sind, um 3 kleine Holocrons zu stehlen. Ben schrie: Was denken sie Meister? Dass 3 Jedi durch eine ganze Sith - Armee durchbricht und Holocrons stehlen kann? Wir werden sterben! Ratsmitglied: Ihr werdet dorthin fliegen, die Holocrons stehlen und wieder zurückkommen. Das ist eure Aufgabe! Ben: Sehen sie nicht die verängstigten Gesichter? Das ist eine unmögliche Mission...wollen sie dass wir 3 sterben? Ratsmitglied: Wenn die Macht so entscheidet...dann werdet ihr sterben. Die Macht leitet euch. Ben: Ich fühle keine Macht! Ich fühle nur eine unmögliche Mission - die durch 3 Versuchskaninchen versucht wird! Das ist unverschämt! Ratsmitglied: Meister Ben! Ruhe! Und los jetzt! Ben drehte sich sauer um, Rakan und Koloric folgten ihm. Takila, seine Schwester hat alles mitgehört und sah wie Ben und die anderen 2 Jedi in den LAAT gestiegen sind. Takila zum Ratsmitglied: Was soll das!? Wieso schicken sie 3 Jedi nach Korriban? Ratsmitglied: Um zu sehen, ob sie dazu fähig sind, etwas unmögliches möglich zu machen. Und jetzt geh. Takila hat sich danach in ihren Schlafraum zurückgezogen. Im LAAT bekamen Ben, Rakan und Koloric die Pläne des Sith - Tempels und die genaue Position wo sich die Holocrons befinden. Die Holocrons waren in der selben Kammer wie die von den Sith. Kurz gesagt - mitten im Tempel. Der LAAT landete in einen Republikanischen Kreuzer, der die 3 Jedi nach Korriban führte. In Korriban angekommen mussten Ben, Koloric und Rakan vom LAAT abspringen und sich in Sicherheit begeben. Sie versteckten sich in einer kleinen Höhle und schauten sich um. Ben sah mit seinem Fernglas eine Arena voll mit Sith Akolythen. Sie schlichen sich in den Tempel. Es war komisch ruhig..niemand war im Tempel..keine Wachen, keine Soldaten, nichts.. Ben öffnete die Tür für die Holocronkammer - plötzlich ging der Alarm los. Hinter den 3 Jedi stürmten Sith mit gezogenen Lichtschwertern auf sie. Ben nahm die Jedi Holocrons in die Hand und rannte mit Rakan und Koloric weg. Vor ihnen kamen mehrere Akolythen angerannt, die kein großes Problem für die 3 Jedi ausmachten. Rakan holte seinen Komlink heraus und funkte an den LAAT um sie wieder abzuholen. Sie schafften es irgendwie wegzukommen und warteten auf den LAAT. Als sie sich beruhigt haben, fühlte Ben Verbrennungen an seinen Armen und Beinen und an seinem Gesicht. Er wurde fast überall am Körper getroffen. Nur wegen seiner Rüstung lebte er noch. Der LAAT ist letztendlich gelandet, doch dann kam ein Dunkler Jedi und wollte Rakan angreifen. Ben, der schon Wut durch das Ratsmitglied gesammelt hat, lasste die ganze Wut auf den dunklen Jedi ab. Ben warf das Lichtschwert auf ihn, der ihn am Arm traf, dann brach er dem dunklen Jedi ein Bein und wollte ihn letztendlich umbringen. Doch Koloric hielt Ben zurück und sagte: Koloric: Ben! Hör auf! Er kann sich nicht mehr wehren! Ben zog sein Lichtschwert ein und stieg in den LAAT. *LAAT landet auf Tython* Die Jedi vom Tempel schauten gespannt zu, ob sie es geschafft haben. Es kam ein hustender Rakan heraus, dann Koloric, der die Holocrons hatte. Die Jedi jubelten, applaudierten und gingen mit den 2 Jedi in den Tempel mit. Als sich die Menschenmasse auflöste, blieb nur noch die große Schwester von Ben übrig, sie wartete. Sie wartete, auf die dritte Person, auf Ben, der noch immer nicht aus dem LAAT rauskam. Dann hörte sie Schritte, sie dachte es wäre Ben, doch es kamen zuerst 2 Soldaten raus. Takila wollte sich schon umdrehen, als sie plötzlich sah wie der am Körper verwundete Ben von 2 anderen Soldaten in die Medic - Station getragen wurde. Sie rannte in die Medic - Station und dort wurde ihr gesagt, dass Ben operiert werden muss. Am Kopf und an den Armen. Ben wurde auf den Tisch gelegt. Ihm wurde die Rüstung abgenommen und Kleidung ausgezogen. Der Droide fing an. Zuerst die rechte Hand, die seit Geburt an behindert ist. Dann der rechte Arm. Dann der linke. Alles durch Robotikglieder ersetzt. Dann kam das Gesicht dran. Ben wurde durch ein Lichtschwert am Gesicht getroffen. Ein präziser Schnitt vom linken Auge bis zum Mund. Er war blind. Zur Lösung wurde Ben eine Maske aufgesetzt. Die ihm es ermöglicht wieder zu sehen und gleichzeitig sein Gesicht kühlt. Der Nachteil aber ist, dass er wenig Luft bekommt und somit weniger Ausdauer hat. 4 Wochen musste Ben in der Medic Station bleiben, weil er durch die vielen Lichtschwerthiebe schwer verletzt wurde. Er wurde in einer Quarantäne Zone behandelt, weil sein Gesicht sich an der Maske gewöhnen musste, und damit kein Schmutz bwz. Krankheiten in die Maske kommt. In dieser Zeit durfte er mit keinem reden, er war sozusagen von der Außenwelt abgeschlossen. Ben hat in den 4 Wochen sehr viel Schmerz und Hass gespürt, vorallem gegen den Rat der Jedi. 4 Wochen später, als Ben wieder gehen konnte, kam der Rat zu ihm. Ratsmitglied: Ben, wir sehen dass es dir besser geht. Ben: Ach, euch interessiert es wie es mir geht? Ratsmitglied: Wir wollten uns für deine Tat bedanken. Von den Erzählungen hast du Koloric und Rakan gerettet. Ben: Ja das stimmt, da war ein dunkler Jedi, den hab ich verscheucht. Ratsmitglied: Nun..wir haben etwas anderes gehört.. Ben: Was denn? Ratsmitglied: Du wolltest ihn töten, obwohl er schon am Boden lag. Und deswegen müssen wir dich beten, dass du den Orden verlässt. Ben sagte nichts, er drehte sich um, ging in in seinen Schlafraum, holte seine Waffe von seinem Vater.. und sein Doppellichtschwert und ging in seiner weißen Robe..enttäuscht vom Jedi Orden. Der einsame Wolf Ben sitzt in seinem kleinen Haus auf Tatooine. Er hat soeben etwas für das Mittagessen eingekauft. Seit dem Rauswurf aus dem Orden hat sich an Ben etwas verändert. Die Einsamkeit, die Stille...sie hat überhand auf seinen Körper übernommen. Er ist nicht mehr der extrovertierte Junge der seine Meinung rausbrüllt. Nach Tagen mit kompletter Kommunikationsstille zwischen seinen Freunden bei den Jedi und seinen ehemaligen Schüler Gunna, verstummte seine Stimme. Er sagte nichts mehr, seine Gefühle verschwanden. Wie immer ging er seine Route durch den Markt Tatooines spazieren. Er geht mit dem Blick nach unten gerichtet durch die Gassen. Der Sand hat sich schon teilweise in seine Halbmaske gefressen. Er sieht nach links und bemerkt einen Diebstahl, dann nach rechts - eine Frau wird entführt..doch das kann er nicht verhindern..er kann..einfach nichts mehr sagen..geschweige denn unternehmen. Der stumme weiße Mann, wie er auf Tatooines Straßen genannt wird, hat seinen Spaziergang erledigt..als er am Ende des Weges einen verletzten einsamen Wolf sah. Der Wolf sprach zu ihm, aber auf einer anderen Art und Weise. Ben spürte dass der Wolf ihn etwas versucht zu sagen..aber er es nicht schafft. Irgendwie konnte sich Ben sich selber im Wolf erkennen. Aus diesem Grund heilte er den Wolf und verbindete seine Wunden so gut es ging. Als Ben gehen wollte, bemerkte er dass der Wolf ihn begleitete. Zuhause angelangt legte sich der Wolf auf Bens Bett hin und schlief ein, Ben sah ein Halsband mit einem Zylinder dran hängen. Ben streckte vorsichtig die Hand zum Halsband und griff zum Zylinder. Dieser Zylinder hatte eine Schriftrolle in sich, welche wie eine Karte aussah. Ben guckte sich diese Karte an, konnte aber nichts rauslesen, da sie ziemlich gealtert ist. 5 Wochen später sah er sie wieder an, doch jetzt in totaler Gegenwart des Wolfes..es musste einen Zusammenhang zwischen dem Wolf und der Karte geben. Als Ben die eingerollte Karte ausbreitete fing der Wolf an die Karte schnüffeln und rannte los. Ben rannte dem Wolf überrascht hinterher, auch wenn er nicht wusste wohin die Reise überhaupt geht. -2 Stunden später- Ben verfolgte den Wolf über die Weite Wüste von Tatooine. Er war übermüdet von der Hitze und der Sandsturm machte die Situation gerade nicht besser. Als Ben aufgeben wollte blieb Tuk stehen. Ben nannte den Wolf in dieser Zeit so. Der Wolf haute mit seinen Füßen gegen den Boden. Ben sah sich den Boden genauer an und sah eine durch Menschen erstellten Durchgang nach unten. Er wischte den Sand weg und hob die Luke hoch. Er wartete auf den Tuk, dass er die Fährte weiter verfolgt, doch Tuk weigerte sich weiter zu gehen. Also machte Ben den ersten Schritt, ins Nichts, denn er trat in Leere und fiel aus 20 Meter auf den Boden der Kammer. Er zündete sein Lichtschwert an um ein wenig Licht zu generieren. Als er etwas erkennen konnte schaute er sich zuerst einmal um. Es schien so, als wäre Ben in einer alten Höhle gelandet..vermutlich schon zu Zeiten der ersten Jedi und Sith. Er entdeckte Höhlenmalereien die einen Menschen mit einem Messer zeigten und hinter ihm eine Art emotionslose Armee. Wahrscheinlich kontrollierte er diese Armee, denn jeder von ihnen hatte ein Unendlichkeitszeichen auf der Stirn. Ben sah und sah weiter, bis er plötzlich eine dunkle Präsenz spürte..er drehte sich um und sah eine grässliche dunkle Gestalt. Gestalt:“Hallo..meine Waffe“ Plötzlich sprang diese hässliche Gestalt auf Ben zu und aufeinmal wachte er im Bett wieder auf. Möglicherweise nur ein Alptraum... Der Orden des Gleichgewichts: Ben beschäftigte sich viel mit der dunklen, aber auch mit der hellen Seite. Er gründete einen Orden, den er als "Orden des Gleichgewichts" taufte. Ben kämpfte nicht für die Jedi, aber auch nicht für die Sith, er war im Gleichgewicht. Ben baute seinen Orden auf - nach 5 Jahren erlang der Orden große Berühmtheit. Er wurde von den Sith als auch den Jedi gefürchtet. Die Ordensanführer, Ben und Tyranus herrschten über den Orden. Sie griffen die Jedi, dann die Sith und dann die Hutten an. Der Orden hatte über 11 Holocrons und wurde von jedem gehasst. Ben beobachtete, viel. Personen, Häuser, Geschehnisse, alles. Auch diese beiden Gelehrten, die mit ihm den Sith Tempel angriffen. Ben ging jeden Tag heimlich nach Tython und beobachtete. Er merkte, wie Koloric sich jeden Tag mehr vom Jedi Tempel distanzierte. Koloric hatte differenzen mit dem Jedi Rat, genau wie Ben. Ben beobachtete wie Koloric mit dem einem Ratsmitglied stritt, welches Ben aus den Jedi Orden verbannte. Ben setzte sich hin und fühlte das Böse in Koloric, er schloss die Augen...hörte ein Lichtschwert...öffnete die Augen wieder und sah das Ratsmitglied tot auf den Boden. Tempelwachen stürmten aus den Tempel und bedrohten Koloric. Ben ging Richtung Tempel, zog sein Doppelschwert, die Tempelwachen waren erstaunt, dass es noch jemanden mit einem schwarzen inneren Kristall gibt. Ben nahm Koloric an die Hand und sagte ihm, dass er mitkommen soll wenn er überleben will. Ben: Zieht eure Schwerter ein und lasst uns gehen. Die Tempelwachen zogen ihr Lichtschwert ein. Ben und Koloric gingen. Ben: Ich habe gesehen was du getan hast, du darfst trotzdem nicht die dunkle Seite über deinen Körper verfallen lassen. Koloric: Danke dass du mich gerettet hast, und ja ich weiß. Von nun an war Koloric ein Mitglied des Grauen Ordens. Später wurde Rakan nach einem Kampf gegen Xayah, den Ben gewonnen hat auch in den Grauen Orden aufgenommen. Aus dem Grund dass Rakan nurnoch aus Oberkörper und Kopf bestand, leitete Ben ein Robotikverfahren ein. Dieses Verfahren besteht aus einer Operation, welches Rakan zum Überleben brachte, er aber ein halber Roboter war. Sie tauften ihn zu Helios Atel. Und wie es kommen musste, verriet der Schüler den Meister. Helios wurde aus dem Orden verbannt. In dieser Zeit veränderte sich Ben sehr stark. Er änderte seine weiße Robe in eine Schwarze. Seine Maske verfärbte er Rot. Seine Hüterrüstung ließ er von Mandalorianern verbessern. Ben wollte Macht, und die bekam er auch. Die Abtrünnigen: Ben war voller Hass, er konnte seine dunkle Seite nicht mehr standhalten. Bevor die dunkle Seite Überhand genommen hat, verließ er den Orden und gab den Rang des Ordenanführers Grimmjow weiter. Er ging nach Tatooine um seine Wut freien Lauf zu lassen. Ben tötete viele unschuldige Tusken, als Jedi ihn versuchten zu stoppen, wurden sie in 2 hälften geteilt, die anderen Jedi flohen. Darth Bolvar sah Ben zu..er redete zu ihm. Bolvar: Lass alles los, lass deine Wut raus! Ben: Was willst du von mir! Bolvar: Ich fühle Dunkelheit..die gefällt mir..sie macht dich stärker. Ben: Lass mich in Ruhe! Hinter Bolvar kamen noch mehrere "Sith" Plötzlich hoben alle ihre Hand. Sie fingen an Ben zu beeinflussen. Sie starteten ein Ritual, welches Ben zwingt Bolvar bis zum Tode zu folgen. Sie machten dies, damit Ben den Imperator stürzt. Ben bekam gelbe Augen, und wurde total geschwächt. Doch nach dem Ritual wurde er noch stärker. Bolvar: Gut..wir haben unsere Waffe. Begleiter: Wann fangen wir an mein Lord? Bolvar: Hol die anderen! Begleiter: Ja mein Lord. Der Hungrige Flashur: Ben steht noch immer unter der Kontrolle von Darth Bolvar. Niemand konnte das Ritual zerbrechen..außer Bolvar selber. Darth Bolvar stärke Ben Flashur jeden Tag um seine Chance Imperator zu werden größer zu erhöhen. Ben wurde schneller, stärker, rücksichtsloser und mächtiger in der Macht. Nach einem Monat "Training"...besser gesagt Folterung..war Flashur bereit das Ritual von Darth Bolvar zu erlernen. Darth Bolvar gab Ben eine Klinge aus einem unbekannten Material. Diese Klinge rauchte schwarz und war sehr leicht. Bolvar zeigte ihm, dass er ein Zeichen, dass wie ein gebrochenes Ungendlichkeitszeichen aussah auf die Stirn der Person reinritzen muss, die er kontrolliern will. Dabei muss er den schwarzen Rauch einatmen, dieser gelangt..wenn er das Siegel (Zeichen) aktiviert in das Gedächtnis der Person ein. Darth Bolvar schickte Ben nach Korriban. Ben kam auf Korriban an und spazierte. Er kam in den Tempeleingang wo ihn 2 Soldaten störten. Ben stoßte sie gegen die Wand und ging weiter. Er ging in die Arena, auf dem Weg dorthin knieten die anderen Sith vor ihm, weil sie dachten er wäre ein Mitglied den Sith-Ordens. Er sah einen Marodeur kämpfen. Dieser Marodeur zerberstete 3 Sith auf einmal. Mit Leichtigkeit. Dieser Marodeur war sehr stark im Lichtschwertkampf..er sprang auf die Sith, schnitt sie durch, schmiss sie wie Puppen durch die gegend. Ben wusste dass er der richtige ist. Ben geht gerade zu auf den Marodeur...guckt ihn an..steigt auf die toten leichen. Der Marodeur zieht seine Lichtschwerter ein und guckt ihn an. Ben steht vor ihm. Ben: DU..bist..meins! Ben schlagt den Marodeur K.O Der Marodeur wacht in einem dunklen Raum, gefesselt auf. Ben nimmt die Klinge und ritzt ihm das Zeichen auf die Stirn. Er entfacht das Siegel und der Marodeur fängt an Schmerzen zu bekommen. Er zittert, schreit und haltet es fast nicht aus. Doch dann wurde er ruhig. Flashur: Sehr gut...du hast überlebt..ich nenne dich "der Hungrige Flashur" Der Hungrige: Ja..mein Lord. Ab diesem Moment erfüllte "der Hungrige" viele Missionen für Ben. Spionieren, Eliminieren von Personen, Löschen und Klauen von Daten und noch vieles mehr. Er ist noch im Orden der Sith...er ist sozusagen ein Doppelagent. Der Sith-Orden: Ben folgte Bolvar zu einer Ruine wo tausende von dunklen Machtanwendern warteten. Man hört wie ein Sternenzerstörer aus des Hyperraum kommt. Ein Transportschiff landet und alle stiegen ein. Begleiter: Mein Lord, wer wird es machen? Bolvar: Er - und zeigt auf Ben Als Bolvars Begleiter angekommen sind zogen alle sofort ihre Lichtschwerter und griffen den Sith Tempel an. Im Tempel angekommen kämpfen unzählige Sith gegen Bolvars Begleiter. Doch das interessierte Ben nicht, er wollte den Imperator stürzen. Er ging einfach durch die kämpfenden Sith durch und bewegte sich in den dunklen Rat. Er machte die Tür auf und sah den Imperator. Imperator: Wie süß, wer.. - man hört einen Lichtschwerthieb. Die Sith fühlten dass der Imperator gestorben ist. Alle waren ruhig, jeder schaute Ben an. Ben zog sein Lichtschwert ein und ging in den dunklen Rat - er setzte sich nicht auf den Imperator Stuhl, weil er wusste, dass ein Angriff bevor steht. Die Geheimwaffe: Nachdem Bolvar und die anderen Darths geflüchtet sind, ging Darth Flashur zu seiner Geheimwaffe. Flashur wusste, dass eins der Tag kommen würde, wo es wieder einen Imperatorwechsel geben wird. Aus diesem Grund ließ er sich von den Geheimagenten einen Sternenzerstörer der Harrower Klasse Dreadnought bauen. Niemand außer er selber wusste von diesem Schiff. Das besondere aber ist, dass in dieser Harrower-Klasse eine Laserkanone eingebaut ist, die nur Organische Wesen (Menschen, Tiere, Pflanzen usw.) in Asche versetzten. Das Schiff besitzt eine Tarnkappenschaltung und ein Schild. Flashur ging in die Hangarkontrolle --> Hyperraumsprung und weg war er. Jahre vergingen, der Sith Orden wurde stärker. Darth Flashur änderte sein Aussehen komplett um. Er schmiss seine Maske, seinen Umhang...alles ins Feuer. Er zog einen Hut an, nahm statt einer Metallmaske eine Maske aus Leder, und ging so unbemerkt als "Zivilist" durch die Galaxie. Es wurde nach ihm gesucht, aus diesem Grund änderte er auch seinen Namen in "Zaos Berlo". "Zaos Berlo" erlente auch die "Machtunterdrückung" die ihm hilft, nicht von anderen Machtsensitiven erkannt zu werden. Leben im Exil: Ben hat sich auf Tatooine in einem kleinen Haus niedergelassen. Er benutzte in dieser Zeit nie sein Lichtschwert, hatte es aber immer bei sich. Ben ging zu einem Händler namens Papatoui, als er in den Laden ging stoß er auf ein Ehepaar welches mit Papatoui stritt, weil das Paar 3 Credits zu wenig hatte für ein kleines Stück Brot.Ben überlegte nicht lange und gab dem Paar gleich 50 Credits, damit diese in Zukunft auch noch ein wenig Geld haben. Der Mann: Danke, es war nicht nötig, ich bedanke mich aber trotzdem. Ben: Kein Problem, ich versuche jedem etwas gutes zu tun. Die Frau: Sehr schön, aber wieso verehrter Herr? Ben: Ich hab sehr viel schlechtes gemacht, ich versuche alles wieder gut zu machen. Der Mann: Oh, solche Menschen brauchen wir. Darf ich sie zu uns einladen? Ben: Sehr gerne, aber nur auf einen Kaffee ok? Die Frau: Und einen Kuchen! Ben geht mit dem Ehepaar zu deren Haus. Er fühlte eine sehr starke Wärme als er neben der Frau, die ein Twi'lek war ging. Ben: Sehr schön eingerichtet hier. Die Frau: Ja, nachdem es mit der Politik sinnlos wurde, weil das Imperium die Überhand nahm, wurde ich Architektin. Ben: Ach sie waren Politikerin? Die Frau: Ja, lange traurige Geschichte, ich habe nachdem meinen Sohn verloren, meine Tochter habe ich wieder gefunden. Ben: Oh das tut mir leid. Ein anderes Thema wäre angebracht. Der Mann: Genau, wo sind denn ihre Eltern? Ben: Ich hab beide auf Coruscant verloren, als diese von Imperialen Agenten entführt wurden. Der Mann erkennt die Pistole, die er Ben damals gegeben hat. Der Mann konnte es nicht glauben, ist das sein Sohn? Der Mann: Ben? Ben fühlte nach dieser Frage, dass das seine Eltern sind. Er bekam Tränen in den Augen und umarmte sofort seine Mutter und seinen Vater. Ben: Wie habt ihr überlebt?! Mara: Deine Schwester hat uns befreit. Arman: Genau, wir wären sonst tot. Sie haben mich gefoltert, deine Mutter geschlagen und keiner konnte uns helfen. Mara: Wo warst du die ganze Zeit? Ben erzählte ihnen alles, auch die Sache mit dem Imperium. Ben war von sich selber enttäuscht. Und er versprach ihnen, nie wieder so einen Mist zu machen. Seine Eltern waren erschrocken und gleichzeitig erleichtert, dass es ihren kleinen Ben "gut" ging. Ben packte seine Sachen und zog bei seinen Eltern ein. Ben alterte viel schneller, weil er etliche Jahre nur auf Tatooine lebte und keinen richtigen Wohnsitz hatte. Bens Kleidung war verschmutzt und zerrissen. Seine Mutter konnte ihn so nicht ansehen. Sie kleidete ihn in einer Robe ein, die ihr einst ein Jedi Meister für ihren Mann gab. Die Jagd nach den Nachtbrüdern: Es ist gekommen wie es kommen musste. Nachdem Ben sich wieder öffentlich bei seinen Eltern gezeigt hat, wussten die Jedi und die Sith dass Ben lebt. Es begann eine Jagd nach ihm, jede Partei versuchte ihn auf seine Seite zu bringen. Die Jedi schafften es auch eine kurze Zeit ihn durch deren Beeinflussung bei ihnen zu halten. Ben wartete am Tor und meditierte, als 3 Männer die einer Gruppierung namens "Nachtbrüder" angehören vor dem Tor stießen. Ben wusste nicht wieso, aber sie provozierten ihn bis zum Tode. Dann war es ihm klar, als einer von den Nachtbrüdern über Helios Achromas redete. Es kam heraus dass sie Ben Flashur finden sollten und ihn zu Helios bringen sollten. Nachtbruder 1: Hey alter Man! Wetten du schaffst kein Duell gegen mich? Nachtbruder 2: Ey komm lass den Schwächling in Ruhe, wir haben eine Mission, sonst wird Helios noch Böse Nachtbruder 3: Flashur, du kommst mit uns! Ben redete nichts, aber je länger sie ihn provozierten desto wütender wurde es. Das Ritual von Darth Bolvar zwingt Ben, wenn er wütend bzw. aggressiv wird sich der dunklen Seite zu bewegen. Ben fing an die 3 Nachtbrüder anzugreifen, doch sie flohen..er merkte sich aber deren Gesichter. Die Sith fanden heraus, dass Ben auf Tython war. Der Imperator fühlte Bens Hass und ging höchst persönlich zu ihm. Als Ben alleine war, kam ein Kreuzer aus dem Hyperraum, dann ein Transportschiff...der Imperator stand vor ihm. Imperator Korsin: Haha, der Imperator - Töter, so nennt man dich. Ben: Was wollen Sie. Der Imperator hob seine Hand und fing an Ben Schmerzen zuzufügen. Ben wurde sehr geschwächt, dann begann er Ben zu sagen, dass seine Eltern sterben werden, wenn er nicht den Imperator dienen wird. Da Ben seine Eltern beschützen musste, bekehrte der Imperator Ben zur dunklen Seite der Macht. Ben wurde ein Geheimagent vom Imperator. Seine erste Aufgabe war es die Nachtbrüder gefangen zu nehmen und zum Imperator zu bringen. Es ging schnell. Ben fand den ersten Nachtbruder auf Tatooine. Er sprang auf ihn, und haute ihn K.O, die anderen Agenten holten noch andere Mitglieder. Ben schleppte den Nachtbruder zum Imperator. Imperator Korsin befehlte jeden Sith, sich in die Arena zu versammeln. In dieser Zeit wurde noch 2 Nachtbrüder gefangen genommen. In der Arena angekommen, ketten die Sith die 3 Nachtbrüder an die Säulen. Dann erkennt Ben, dass das die 3 Nachtbrüder waren, die ihn kidnappen wollten. Alle Sith versammelten sich zur Zuschauertribüne und der Imperator ließ die Bestien raus. Die Bestien rissen die Köpfe der Nachtbrüder ab und aßen sie auf. Der Zorn der Geheimwaffe: Ben meditiere neben Imperator Korsin, der gerade ein Sith Holocron erstellte. Er fühlte dass in kürze ein Angriff bevorsteht. Ein sehr großer Angriff. Doch Ben sagte nichts. Ein imperialer Soldat stürmt in den Ratsraum und schreit: "Mein Imperator! Wir werden angegriffen! Wir können sie nicht aufhalten!" und daraufhin durchstoch ihn ein rotes Lichtschwert...das von Darth Madara. Ben schaute Madara an..doch unternahm nichts. Imperator Korsin stand auf und griff Madara an. Der Kampf dauerte lange. Beide Kämpfer schenkten sich nichts und Ben sah nur zu. Doch am Ende gewann Madara, der neue Imperator. Imperator Madara: Ich bin jetzt der neue, der stärkere, der bessere Imperator und du bleibst mein Gefolge! Du hast Glück du Schwächling..zu gern würde ich dich töten. Ben: Ja mein Lord. Ben versuchte nicht zu lachen. Denn sowas lässt er nicht mit sich machen. Wochen vergingen und der Imperator plante einen Angriff auf Tatooine. Das wusste Ben natürlich (als sein Agent) und flog getarnt einen Tag davor nach Tatooine. Er flog mit seiner Geheimwaffe. Als Imperator Madara sich mit den anderen Sith versammelt haben startete Ben seine Geheimwaffe. Sie alle starben und Ben ging wieder seinen eigenen Weg. Als Ben die Aufzeichnungen auf dem Schiff sah, wusste er gar nicht dass er den Mand'alor getötet hat. Er lachte. Der neue Meister: Xadrik Andeddu schritt mit üblicher Gleichgültigkeit durch sein Flaggschiff Richtung Meditationskammer um Kontakt mit seinen Truppen ,die in der gesamten Galaxis verstreut waren, aufzunehmen und neue Befehle zu erteilen. Als er seine Kammer erreichte, verließen alle sofort den Gang und begaben sich wieder auf ihre Positionen oder auf eine andere Ebene um ihn in keinster Weise zu stören. Der Dunkle Lord ließ sich, nachdem er sich vergewissert hatte das er allein war, in seiner Meditationshaltung nieder und nahm Kontakt zu seinen Admirälen und Generälen auf und erkundigte sich nach der Situation in den jeweiligen Sektoren und gab ihnen den Befehl sich neu zu gruppieren um die finale Offensive gegen die Republik und das Sith Imperium zu starten. Er benötigte nur einen Ort wo er beide Seiten in eine Falle locken konnte um sie mit einem Schlag zu vernichten. Und als er die Karten der Galaxis nach einem geeignetem Planeten durchforstete, fand er den perfekten Planeten für diesen Angriff: Wayland. Als er es schaffte die Flotten beider Parteien durch eine List in diesen Sektor zu bringen, wartete er ab bis sie sich auf den Boden begeben würden um sie mit seiner 1:3 in der Unterzahl liegenden Armee durch einen Überfallartigen Angriff zu überrennen. 1.000.000 Soldaten der Unendlichen Armee waren in den Wäldern von Wayland stationiert worden um die landenden Truppenverbände sofort auszulöschen. Die Flotte wartete außerhalb der Reichweite ihrer Scanner und 1.000 Raumjäger und 500 Bomber wurden in geheimen "Startrampen" , einzelne ausgebaute Höhlen die zu Hangarbuchten umfunktioniert wurden, bereit gehalten um diesen Sieg zu liefern! Sith Imperium und Republik hatten insgesamt eine Truppenstärke von 3 Millionen Mann bereit gestellt um ihren "Feind" einen entscheidenden Schlag zu versetzen. Die Schlacht begann um 13:35 und startete mit einer blutigen Raumschlacht in der keine Seite wirkliche Anfangserfolge erzielen konnte aber trotzdem massive Verluste zu beklagen hatte. über dem Mond von Wayland Der Himmel des Planeten brannte durch all die Explosionen im Orbit lichterloh und als 3 Stunden nach Beginn der Schlacht republikanische und Imperiale Truppen zur Landung ansetzten, starteten Darth Andeddus Jäger und zerstörten dutzende Transporter und töteten somit auch tausende von Soldaten. Die meisten Transporter aber landeten erfolgreich wurden aber sofort von allen Seiten durch Bodentruppen unter Beschuss genommen und zersiebt. Wenn ein Trupp sich verschanzen konnte, kamen die Bomber und trieben sie heraus oder vernichteten sie komplett, landeten sie nicht würden sie von den Jägern vernichtet werden. Der Imperiale Kommandant, Ben Flashur, der auf seinem Flaggschiff stand und die Berichte über die Landung auf dem Planeten begutachtete, war sich der Situation bewusst und sah, das er es nicht riskieren konnte all seine Truppen den Jägern zu opfern oder gezielten Bombardierungen. Er beorderte seinen eigenen Kreuzer in die Atmossphäre des Planeten um den Transportern Feuerschutz zu gewähren. Durch die Verlegung des Kreuzers zog die Republik 3 Kreuzer aus der Schlacht um eine Einmischung der "Supperwaffe" zu verhindern und um diese, wenn möglich, zu vernichten. Der hochdekorierte republikanische Kriegsheld, Saider Bennet, der den Ruf eines genialen Strategen entwickelt hatte, sah was hier geschah und wusste, das er in eine Falle einer außenstehenden Macht gefallen war, doch um es zu bereuen war es zu spät. Hunderte von Schiffen tauchten um die beiden Flotten herum auf und zerschmetterten diese wie ein Stein eine Scheibe. Denn nach nur wenigen Minuten waren die republikanische und imperiale Flotte komplett deorganisiert, ohne Moral und komplett eingekesselt dem Schlachtfeld. Nach 10 weiteren Minuten war bereits ein koordinierter Angriff der beiden Seiten geplant, um aus diesem Kessel zu entkommen, doch nachdem dieser Angriff fehlschlug, wurde eine massenhafte Evakuierung angeordnet und alles noch lebende Personal wurde zur Oberfläche befördert. Die Raumschlacht, war verloren, doch am Boden war der Konflikt gerade erst am Anfang ... 3 Stunden nachdem die Raumschlacht entschieden war hatten Republik und Sith Imperium es geschafft einen vereinten Brückenkopf auf dem Planeten zu errichten und versuchten herauszufinden, wie sie dieser Falle entgehen konnten. Während der Besprechung zwischen den Kommandanten jedoch, begann ein Angriff auf das Lager und Millionen von Soldaten stürmten die Stellungen der "Koalition". Die komplett demoralisierten Truppen der Koalition wurden schnell überwältigt und als auch die Bomber und Jäger sich in hunderten von Staffeln der Schlacht anschlossen, war es nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis die Armee besiegt worden war. Durch dieses rasch geschlossene Bündnis waren die meisten Soldaten noch recht verwirrt und schossen teils noch auf ihren neuen Verbündeten und schwächten sich so selbst. Die Unendliche Armee rückte in einem Kessel auf die insgesamt 4,3 Millionen Überlebenden Truppen vor und zermalmte jeglichen Widerstand ohne Schwierigkeiten und als schließlich der Dunkle Lord, Darth Andeddu, das Schlachtfeld betrat und sich dem Kampf anschloss war der Sieg sicher. Die Koalition ergab sich nachdem 2 Millionen Soldaten ihrerseits massakriert wurden und hatte nur unter der Bedingung kapituliert das: 1. Die überlebenden den Sektor unbeschadet verlassen durften und 2. Das Ewige Sith Imperium keine Angriffe gegen Republik oder Sith Imperium mehr führen würde. Angewiedert von diesen Bedingungen nahm Xadrik dennoch an und machte sogar beiden Anführern ein Angebot ihm beizutreten. Als Ben Flashur die Macht des Dunklen Lords spürte und in ihm einen mächtigen Verbündeten sah, schloss er sich dem Ewigen Sith Imperium an, doch Saider Bennet hatte den Planeten bereits nach der "Zustimmung" verlassen um eine Republikanische Transportflotte zu beordern die seine Männer vom Planeten bringen konnte. Als der Jedi den Planeten verließ wurden alle Überlebenden ihrer Lebenskraft von Darth Andeddu beraubt, und zum verrotten im Dreck gelassen. Ben, der leicht geschockt von der Tatsache war, das jemand über solch eine Macht verfügte, folgte ihm dennoch und half Xadrik, die Galaxis zu mit all ihren Einwohnern zu vernichten, bis auf diejenigen die ihm "treu" blieben um den Kreislauf erneut beginnen zu lassen ... Die Vorbereitungen: Jahre vergingen und Ben Flashur folgte noch immer seinem neuen Begleiter. Er war erstaunt wie stark er in der dunklen Seite der Macht ist. Xadrik benutze kaum sein Lichtschwert...alles war er benutzte kam aus seinen Händen. Blitze, Explosionen und noch mehr Blitze. Er legte alles in Schutt und Asche...und Ben wollte das auch lernen. Das merkte Andeddu. Er überlegte und kam zum Entschluss, dass es besser ist wenn er jemanden an seiner Seite hat, der mindestens genauso stark ist wie er. Also trainierte er Ben Flashur in den Künsten der Dunklen Seite der Macht. Beim Training: Andeddu: Haha..du bist sehr stark im Lichtschwertkampf..aber schwach in der Macht! NOCHEINMAL Ben ermüdete, doch er versuchte es immer und immer wieder. Er wollte diese Blitzexplosion lernen. Andeddu: Ich zeig dir einen Trick. Entfach die Blitze in deinen Händen...das kannst du ja schon..und lass diese dann in alle Seite entfachen. Ben probierte dies. Und es klappte. Ben war zufrieden. Doch Andeddu nicht. Andeddu: Du kannst es noch nicht. Ben: Was? Du hast doch gerade gesehen dass ich es geschafft habe! Andeddu: Schön. Ohne Gegner kann das jede Sau! Geh in den Sith Tempel und schwäche ihn! Ben: Wie ihr wünscht...mein Lord. Ben machte sich auf dem Weg nach Korriban. Als er gelandet ist sah er einen Sith..der gegen 5 andere Sith kämpfte. Ben war auf einem Berg und beobachtete die Situation. Der Sith schnitt dem ersten Sith die Kehle durch, dem 2ten Sith durchbohrte er mit dem Lichtschwert und die anderen 3 zog er zu sich und warf sie gegen eine Mauer. Ben war erstaunt..doch er fokusierte sich auf seine Mission. Sith töten. Ben sprang runter. Ben: Lass mir auch welche übrig. Darth Sora: Wer bist du denn? Ben: Ein Mensch mit einem Lichtschwert und du? Darth Sora: Ich bin Darth Sora.. Ben: Na dann Sora. Ich denke du könntest jemanden gut helfen. Ben ging in den Tempel. Vor ihm standen 4 Sith. Ben sagte: "Guten Tag!" - er führte die Blitzexplosion aus und sie waren tot. Ben: Ich denke das sollte für ihn reichen. Darth Sora: Da du jetzt fertig bist mit töten...wem soll ich helfen? Ben: Komm einfach mit. Auf dem Weg zur Flotte von Darth Andeddu erzählte Ben Darth Sora alles. Sora Aussage: "Ich hab eh nichts zu tun, meine Frau nervt mich" Als beide bei Andeddu angekommen sind wusste Darth Andeddu bereits dass ich nicht alleine kommen werde. Andeddu: Ich habe euch gesehen..Darth Sora..Sie sind ein guter Krieger..ich freue mich auf die Zusammenarbeit. Ben und Sora wussten nicht wie er es wusste..wie konnte er die beiden beobachten? Der Tod von Ben Flashur: Die Flotte von Xadrik griff an. Es schien so als würde alles nach Plan laufen. Ben schaut auf das Radar und erkennt tausende Kreuzer die aus dem Hyperraum austreten. Xadrik schaut gerade aus…doch das waren weder republikanische oder separatistische Kreuzer, es war das ewige Imperium. Xadrik schickte seine Flieger und ein Raumkampf entstand. Das ewige Imperium gewann die Oberhand und griffen das Schiff von Xadrik an. Ben sah nur wie dessen Schiff die Energie verlor und stürzte. Der Admiral von Bens Geheimwaffe sagte dass auch sein Schiff von innen angegriffen wird. Ben hörte hinter sich Schüsse, schreiende Menschen und Lichtschwerter…er schaute weiter in die Tiefe der Galaxis. Hinter ihm gingen 3 Lichtschwerter an, Ben drehte sich um und sah Vaylin, Thexan und Arcann. Arcann: Ergib dich du Sith! Vaylin: Lass mich ihn töten. Ben schaute sie nur an und sprach kein Wort. Er zog sein Lichtschwert und ging langsam auf sie zu. Thexan und Arcann sprangen auf ihn. Ben schlug Thexan mit seinem Griff K.O und Arcann stoßte er mit der Macht gegen die Wand des Kreuzers. Ben ging weiter zu Vaylin. Sie lachte. Ben würgte sie…er würgte sie bis sie ersticken sollte… *Ein Lichtschwert entzündet* Ben schaut hinunter und sieht wie sein Bauch durchgestochen wurde. Es war Valkorion. Valkorion: Noch letzte Worte…tapferer Krieger? Ben hustet und sagt: Mein Schiff könnt ihr nicht kontrollieren, nur ich kann das mit meiner Macht steuern… Valkorion holt aus und will Ben köpfen. Aber ein Rotes Lichtschwert blockte seinen Schlag. Equil war hier. Er schlug Valkorion ins Gesicht und brachte Ben in eine Rettunskapsel. Als beide auf einen Sandplaneten stürzten trug Equil den schwer verletzten Ben in eine Höhle. Equil rufte eine Frau per Hologramm. Diese Stimme kam Ben sehr bekannt. Equil: Es wird jemand kommen, der dir helfen kann Ben: Dan..ke Ben blutet weiter und es kommt eine Frau in die Höhle. Sie schreit: Meister! Was ist passiert!? Ben erkannte die Stimme doch er konnte nichts mehr sagen, er war zu schwach. Equil: Lara, kannst du irgendetwas machen? Lara: Ja.. Lara sucht nach dem Siegelmesser von Ben, es war in seiner linken Hosentasche versteckt. Lara: Mein Meister sagte zu mir, falls es besessen von der dunklen Seite wird, soll ich mir das Siegel mit diesem Messer durchschneiden. Es wird Ben wieder lebensstark machen. Der Rest regeln Verbände und Zeit. Lara schneidet das Siegel von Ben durch, ein schwarzer Rauch tritt ihr und Ben heraus. Lara wird ohnmächtig. Ben kommt wieder zu sich…Lara auch. Equil verbindet Ben so gut wie es geht um den Bauch, Lara schafft es trotz Müdigkeit eine heilende Salbe herzustellen, die sie Ben aufträgt. Ben liegt Wochen im Bett, total überfordert mit der Situation, dass er fehlgeschlagen hat. Lara: Meister, geht es dir gut? Ben: Lara? Bist du das? Ich sehe nicht gut, wie hast du überlebt…ich dachte die Sith hätten dich umgebracht. Lara lacht: Andersrum, die Sith sind gestorben, du hast mich im Kampf trainiert..davon profitiere ich noch heute. Ben: Wie kommt es das Equil genau dich gefunden hat? Lara: Wir leben schon länger gemeinsam. Ben schlief einfach ein. Es war ihm bewusst, dass er jetzt in Sicherheit ist. Er bekam Visionen, dass Equil und Lara sterben, er konnte nicht mehr schlafen, Ben denkt dass er zu schwach ist beide beschützen zu können. Ben stand mitten in der Nacht auf und wollte etwas spazieren (was ihm noch immer schwer fiel). Er ging in einen verlassenen Marktplatz als er von Sith Attentätern niedergeschlagen wurde. Ben kommt wieder zu sich…er schaut sich um und sieht die Flagge des Imperiums und davor ein sehr großer Stuhl. Imperator Ramboff stand vor ihm. Ramboff: Hahahaaaa…ich habe deine Visionen gesehen, sie werden sterben..alle beide! Ben: Nein…bitte…nicht. Ramboff: Du kannst es verhindern..aber du bist noch zu schwach! Lass mich dir die dunkle Seite der Macht lehren, wie es noch keiner erlebt hat! Ben: Ich will nur. Dass. Es den beiden gut geht ok?` Ramboff: Dann beginnen wir…töte dich. Ben ist total verwirrt…was meint er mit „töte dich“? Es öffneten sich 2 Schranken…Ben schaute in den Schacht hinein und erkannte Lava. „Anscheinend muss ich jetzt springen“ sagte Ben und tat es dann auch. Ben erlitt überall Verbrennungen 3ten Grades, sein Gesicht ist nicht wieder zu erkennen..doch er wurde durch den Schmerz gestärkt. Ramboff zog ihn wieder mit der Macht hoch und steckte ihn in eine Medizentrale. Die Medik Droiden begangen ohne Aufforderungen an Ben zu bauen. Die Gliedmaßen die er verlor wurden ihm ersetzt, ihm wurde eine Maske zur Kühlung aufgesetzt. *In der Zwischenzeit* Lara schreit zu Equil, dass Ben verschwunden ist. Beide waren erschrocken, sie wussten nicht was zu tun ist. Equil zerstört das Bett und sagt: „Die Sith, wir können nichts machen“ Lara brach zusammen und sagte: „Ich habe ihn schon wieder verloren“ Equil zu Lara: „Manchmal kann man sich Menschen nicht zurückzaubern…Ben ist weg…wir alleine können nichts machen. *Zurück beim Sith Imperium* Ramboff: Erhebe dich, Lord Telum. -| Ramboff an offene Frequenz |- Ben Flashur, einer der meist gesuchten Menschen in dieser Galaxis ist tot! Lord Telum der gefühllose hat ihn getötet! Ramboff zeigt Bens verbrannten Helm. Diese Nachricht wurde an alle Planeten ausgestrahlt, damit es die ganze Galaxis mitbekommt. Viele Einwohner freuten sich, doch 2 Personen konnten es nicht fassen. Lara brach in Tränen aus, Equil hat es nicht fassen können. Lara: Er ist weg! Tot! Equil bleibt stumm In diesem Moment gab es totenstille. Telum besteht zur Hälfte aus Robotikarmen und Biologischen Implantaten damit er weiterhin die Macht nutzen kann. Lord Telum war Ramboffs Vollstrecker gegen das ewige Imperium. Lord Telum tötete mit seiner neuen Kraft unzählige Krieger des ewigen Imperium…er schwächte es sehr stark. Telum hat nun verstanden, dass die dunkle Seite der Macht ihm hilft, seine Freunde und Familie beschützen zu können. *10 Jahre später* Die Aufgaben von Telum änderten sich. Er tötete unschuldige Zivilisten, eroberte Planeten und unterwarf jeden. Er erhielt eine Mission, jeden Zivilisten auf für ihn unbekannten Planeten zu töten, damit der Imperator dort einen neuen Außenposten bauen kann. Lara: Equil hörst du das? Equil: Das hört sich wie Kreuzer an. Plötzlich fallen Bomben auf den Erdboden und zersprengen alle Häuser, auch das von Equil und Lara….doch Equil konnte Lara rechtzeitig noch beschützen. Als sie sich umschauten sahen sie eine Person mit einem roten Lichtschwert und einer Armee hinter sich gehen. Lara: Das ist Lord Telum, das ist der Mörder von Ben! Equil: Lara nein! Lara rennt Richtung Telum und greift ihn an. Telum bleibt stehen und schaut zu, wie sie auf ihn zurennt. Equil zieht Lara mit der Macht zu ihr und beginnt mit Telum zu kämpfen. Als sich beide Lichtschwerter kreuzten spürte Equil die Stärke von Lord Telum. Telum drückte Equil einfach weg. Equil flog 10 Meter weit weg. Er erkannte dass wenn Lara mit ihm kämpft sterben wird. Lara steht vor Telum und zieht das Lichtschwert: Lara: Du hast meinen Meister getötet! Telum: Dein Meister war schwach, ich habe ihn verbrannt! Lara: Dann werde ich mich dafür rächen Telum lacht. Lara greift Telum an – beide liefern sich ein gutes Duell und Lara schafft es sogar die hälfte Telums Maske abzutrennen. Telum und Lara knien. Equil schreit: „LARA“. Telum: „Lara..“ Lara schreckt auf, dreht sich um und sieht das Gesicht von Ben – Lara: „Ben! Ich verliere dich nicht nocheinmal – Telum: „Dann wirst du sterben!“ Equil zog Lara zu sich und rannte mit ihr weg, auf dem Rücken sah Lord Telum wie Lara weinte… Eine neue Familie: Jahre vergingen..Ben wurde älter...er ist nicht mehr der selbe wie am Anfang zu seinen Zeiten als Jedi. Das Sith - Imperium hat ihn sehr geschwächt...vor allem der Verrat von Equil und Lara haben ihn psychisch am Boden gebracht. Ben wurde zu einer fast vollständigen Maschine. Manche Sith wussten nicht einmal wer er sei. Doch auch eine Maschine ältert. Ben erreichte einen Punkt, indem er sich fragte ob es sich noch überhaupt lohnt zu kämpfen. Aus dem einst jungen, starken sogenannten Imperatorkiller ist nurnoch ein schwacher Mann übrig geblieben. Aus dem Grund ging er ins Exil. Ben führte ein schönes einsames Leben, er kaufte sich ein Haus auf Tython wo er verschiedene Früchte anbaute um etwas arbeiten zu können. Auf Tython nannten ihn seine Nachbarn "der Einsame", weil Ben nie Kontakt bzw Besuch haben wollte. Eines Tages klopfte jemand an seine Tür an. Es war Xadrik mit einer Menschenleiche, die ungefähr wie 18 Jahre aussah. Ben:"Was tust du hier...und was soll die Leiche?" Xadrik:"Ich hab dich lange gesucht, und ich will dir einen gefallen tun" Ben:"Xadrik..was hast du vor?" Xadrik:"Setzt dich hin und öffne mir deinen Geist" Ben öffnet seinen Geist und Xadrik fängt mit der Essenzübertragung an. Als das Ritual fertig war hatte Ben plötzlich einen neuen menschlichen Körper. Ben erschreckt sich total und fragt Xadrik woher er das gelernt hat. Xadrik antwortete darauf nichts...er lachte nur. Ben:"Xadrik, du hast was gut bei mir" Xadrik:"Ich weiß..ich weiß" Xadrik ging danach aus seinem Haus. Ben entschied sich wieder zurück zum Tempel von Korriban zu gehen und um zu sehen was bzw ob sich etwas verändert hat. Als er in den Tempel ging sah er eine kleine Togruta die gerade einen Sith umgebracht hat und dann geflohen ist. Jeder suchte sie doch keiner fand sie...außer Ben. Ben:"Na kleine, du bist ziemlich gefährlich für so ein kleines Wesen" Luna:"Ja das bin ich" Sie führten ein intensives Gespräch, obwohl sie sich nicht einmal kannten...das war sehr komisch für Ben. Nach dem Gespräch übergab Ben ihr seine Funk-ID und sagte ihr sie kann sich bei ihm melden sobald sie Hilfe benötigt. Jedes mal als sie sich trafen haben sich beide immer besser verstanden und gewannen ihr Vertrauen zueinander, es ging so weit dass Ben ihr seine Geheimwaffe zeigte. Tage vergingen und Rene funkte Ben nach Tatooine, weil sie Scar (einen Feind von Rene, Luna und Ben) gefangen genommen haben. Als Ben in der Hütte auf Tatooine angekommen ist, sah er wie Scar am Bett gefesselt ist, Rene wie er steht und komischerweise auch Luna. Ben fragte sich woher sie Rene und seine Frau die auch hier ist kennt. Scar wurde ein letztes mal gewarnt und wurde dann von ihnen freigelassen. Rene:"Die Kleine gefällt mir, ich will sich fragen ob sie meine Adoptivtocher sein will" Ben:"Luna?" Rene:"Ja, natürlich" Ben:"Öhm..ja ok" Ben sieht sich das Gespräch von hinten an und merkt wie Luna mit der Situation nicht erfreut ist, sie meinte dass Ben als Stiefvater haben will. Ben war nicht mehr der "Imperatorkiller", der der jeden tötet, der dem jedes Lebewesen egal ist, - Ben hat sich verändert und hat auch deswegen Luna aufgenommen. Durch seine Veränderung, weil das nicht mehr sein eigener Körper war, nahm sich Ben Flashur seine alte Robe, die er trug als der den Imperator gestürzt hat. Lebensenergie: Es vergingen 2 Monate. Bens Körper funktionierte nicht so richtig wie er wollte, er fing an auseinander zu fallen. Wahrscheinlich war das Ritual von Xadrik für ihn ein wenig zu stark. Ben wusste, wenn er nichts unternimmt, dass er in kurzer Zeit ein Problem bekommen wird. Deswegen machte er sich auf die Suche nach Xadrik. Ben ging in seine Geheimwaffe, wo Luna schon gespannt auf ihn wartete. Sie sah Ben wie sein Körper immer schwächer wurde. Als sie Ben fragte was los mit ihm sei, hat er sie einfach ignoriert...er ging in die Hauptkommandozentrale um dort nach seinen alten Meister zu suchen...vergeblich. Ben flog von Planet zu Planet, überall dorthin wo er Aufzeichnungen von Xadrik hatte..doch dieser war nirgends zu finden - Ben brauchte einen neuen Plan. Er wollte es nicht, aber er musste. Ben öffnete geheime Verzeichnisse von Bolvar Kad und seinem Ritual, dass er an Ben angewendet hat. Es versprach ihm unendliches Leben, welches Ben zu der Zeit benötigte. Als Ben diese alte Sith Kunst studierte, fing er an diese auch anzuwenden. Zuerst durch Meditation im Verhältniss zu seiner Kindheit, die ihn verhasst und stärker machte. Er sah Fortschritte - sein Körper hörte auf sich aufzulösen, doch noch war er total schwach. Aus diesem Grund ging er einen Schritt weiter und aktivierte sein altes Siegel von Bolvar Kad. Durch das wurde er stärker - Ben schaffte es seinen Körper wieder zu heilen, doch sein Aussehen musste darunter leiden. Seine junge Haut hat sich in einen tiefes Grau verwandelt, sein Gesicht wurde viel kantiger und seine Augen konnten besser sehen. Die alte Robe konnte er wegschmeißen. Doch nicht nur sein Aussehen hat sich verändert, auch seine Macht und sein Verhalten. Ben wurde ruhiger, beobachtete viel, merkte sich alles, zeichnete jede Tat in ein Logbuch auf, kommentierte nur das nötigste...und Luna musste darunter leiden. Eines Tages ging es dann zu weit - Ben bekam durch das Ritual von Bolvar täglich Erinnerungseinbrüche seiner Kindheit, die ihn dazu machten zu hassen, um weiter Leben zu können. Als Luna das bemerkte versuchte sie ihn zu beruhigen, doch er schubste sie einfach weg und sagte dass sie ihn nicht anfassen soll. Als die Erinnerungen wieder weg waren, sah Ben nur wie Luna weinend mit einem Dropschiff in die Ferne der Galaxis geflogen ist. Zurück kam sie jedoch nicht mehr. Luna war schon mehrere Wochen verschwunden und Ben machte sich große Sorgen. Er suchte sie überall doch er fand sie nicht. Ben wusste dass sie nicht tot ist, er fühlte immer noch ihre Lebenskraft. Doch er gab es auf. Er wusste er hat etwas falsch gemacht...Diese Trauer schwächte die dunkle Seite der Macht und somit auch den Körper von Ben. Er fing an wieder zu zerfallen...Ben versuchte sich dagegen zu wehren, doch er schaffte es nicht Luna zu vergessen. Der Zerfallprozess seines Körper steigt mit Stetigem Gedanken an ihr höher - er bekam dauerhafte Halluzinationen wie eine schwarz gekleidete Person die Leiche von Luna in ein Grab legt. Er versuchte diese Gedanken wieder aufzurufen um diese Person vielleicht zu erkennen..doch er schaffte es nicht. Im Hintergedanken, wer diese Person sein könnte, begann er seinen Zerfall des Körpers wieder zu heilen. Er öffnete eine weitere verschlüsselte Datei des Bolvar Rituals und fand heraus, dass seine Maske, die er immer trug ihm Schmerzen hinzufügte und er somit mit Energie "gefüttert" wurde. Doch diese Maske hatte er nicht mehr, deswegen musste er eine neue erstellen, eine die mehr Schmerzen verursacht als die vorige. Die Funktion, dass eine Maske dem Träger Schmerzen hinzufügt ist Ben leicht gefallen, da sein Vater Waffeningenieur war und er sich auch durch das jahrelange Betätigen seiner Waffe sehr gut mit Technik auskennt. Die Maske soll Ben mit einer kleinen Energieklinge (3 Mikrometer) an sehr empfindliche Stellen wie z.B das Auge treffen. Das Problem dabei war, ein Material zu finden, dass das alles aushalten kann und trotzdem flexibel bleibt. Ben entschied sich für ein Banthahorn, das er von einem Bantha abgeschnitten hat, eingeschmolzen hat und sich samt der Energieklingen angezogen hat. Er erlitt starke Schmerzen doch sein Körper hörte auf zu zerfallen. Er guckte sich in den Spiegel an und sah einen komplett zerfetzten Körper....er schämte sich dafür und zog einen sehr großen und langen schwarzen Mantel an und zog dazu die Kapuze über. Das Ende?: Ben geht es wieder gut. Sein Körper hat wieder ein voll funktionsfähiges Nervensystem...das Ritual hat anscheinend geholfen. Ben sitzt in seinem Zimmer, dass er in seiner Geheimwaffe erstellt hat. Dort ist ein weißes Bett, ein Spiegel, ein Schrank mit 10 gleichen Roben und eine kleine Werkstatt für seine Maske. Es war ein anstrengender Tag voller Arbeit, weil er alle Konstruktionspläne seiner Geheimwaffe erneuert hat und Verbesserungen geplant hat. Deswegen wollte er ein wenig Ruhe und legte sich dabei auf sein Bett. Er schloss seine Augen und er wurde langsam müder und müder...bis er einschlief. Ben schlief gut, er wachte nie auf..er war im Tiefschlaf. Er träumte wieder von seiner Kindheit. Der kleine arme Ben, der schon mit jungen Jahren mit so einer Brutalität konfrontiert wurde, dann bei den Jedi aufgenommen wurde, später durch Bolvar auf die dunkle Seite gezogen wurde und jetzt im Gleichgewicht ist. Der kleine Junge der jetzt ein innerlich zerstörter Mensch...wenn man das noch sagen kann ist. Er wollte nur Gutes anstellen...seine Eltern sind vom dem "Imperatorkiller" enttäuscht. Ben kannte den Traum in uns auswendig, doch dieser Traum war nicht der gleiche wie zuvor. Am Ende des Traumes erschien Ben in seiner jetzigen Form..wie er einem hellen Licht ins Auge sieht und plötzlich alles schwarz wird. Der nächste Tag: Ben stand auf und bewegte sich in die Hangarkontrolle. Er kontrollierte den Hyperraumantrieb, checkte die Koordinaten, suchte nach Fehlermeldungen und betrachtete die Gefahrensensoren, welche eine erhöhte Strahlung in 250 Lichtjahren aufzeichneten. Ben dachte es wäre wieder ein bekannter Fehler und ignorierte diese Meldung. Er funkte Lycan an, der auf Tython sei um mit ihm zu sprechen. Also flog Ben mit seiner Waffe nach Tython. Dort angelangt traf er sich mit Lycan unter einem Zelt. Lycan:"Na wie gehts alter Freund" Ben:"Nicht so gut" Lycan:"Warum denn? Du siehst ausgeschlafen aus" Ben:"Ich träumte etwas ganz komisches, etwas helles....etwas gefährliches" Lycan"Das war nur ein Traum..oder?" Ben:"Das war kein Traum, das war eine Warnung...aber ich weiß nicht was das genau für eine Warnung sein soll" Lycan:"Was sollen wir denn tun?" Ben:"Abwarten..aber bleibe mit deinen Geliebten in Kontakt..und auch mit mir" 1 Woche später: Ben macht wieder seine normale Morgenroutine. Zuerst Hyperraumantrieb, dann Koordinaten, dann Fehlermeldung und dann die Gefahrensensoren, welche diese Strahlung wieder wahrgenommen haben und zwar schon in 50 Lichtjahren Entfernung. Ben erschrack..wie kann so etwas dass noch 250 Lichtjahre entfernt war schon 200 Lichtjahre zurückgelegt haben? Deswegen griff er zu seinem Werkzeug und suchte nach technischen Fehlern. Er kalibrierte alles neu...doch die Meldung bliebt konstant auf 50 Lichtjahre. Ben wusste dass alles irgendwie zusammenhängend ist. Sein "Traum" und diese Meldung...etwas großes wird geschehen...das er vielleicht nicht überleben wird. Er ging wieder zu Lycan, wo auch ebenfalls Gunna war und erzählte ihnen die neuen Aufzeichnungen. Ben:"Diese Meldung, sie wurde jetzt schon in 50 Lichtjahren Entfernung gemessen..wie geht sowas?" Lycan:"Was? In 2 Wochen? Wie kann so etwas schnelles existieren?" Gunna schaut beide an und sagt:"Starweirds" Ben:"WAS.." Lycan:"Du hast...recht" Ben:"Ich weiß zu wenig über diese Kreaturen.." Gunna:"Starweirds sind Menschenähnliche Kreaturen..sie sind sehr groß, machtsensitiv und haben einen Hass auf Machtsensitive..sie bevorzugen jedoch immer nur ein Ziel..die anderen lassen sie frei laufen. Sie sind nur in den tiefen des Weltalls zu finden..sie suchen zerstörte Schiffe oder welche die gerade im Hyperraumantrieb sind. Mehr weiß ich auch nicht." Lycan:"Ben..ich informiere meine Freunde..wir müssen etwas planen" Ben nickt und alle 3 gehen. Ein paar Stunden später auf dem Schiff: *Ben Flashur an Lycan und Gunna* Das Schiff hat neue Messprotokolle eingesendet, kommt zur Hangarkontrolle. Gunna, Lycan und ihre Freunde kommen die Hangarkontrolle hoch. Ben schaut beide an und sagt:"Bald ist es so weit" Lycan:"Zeig her" Ben zeigt ihm die Aufnhamen - "Gemessene Strahlung in 5 Lichtjahren Entfernung" Lycan geht daraufhin sofort Nebenzentrale und startet einen Scan in die Richtung der Strahlung. Lycan:"Ben! Ich sehe etwas! Ben rennt so schnell wie es geht zu Lycan und sieht etwas unglaubliches. Es ist eine Sonnenexplosion die direkt auf deren Galaxie stürmt. Doch das komische ist..das diese Explosion so rasant ist. Ben:"Wir haben noch 6 Stunden Zeit, dann müssen wir hier weg" Gunna:"Das ist alles so komisch, als wäre es gewollt" Lycan:"Gunna, bring deine Freunde in den Sicherheitsbereich. Wir machen das Schiff bereit" Ben, Gunna und Lycan bereiteten alles vor, holten Essensvorräte, kontrollierten den Hyperraumantrieb, sicherten alle Daten usw. 6 Stunden später: Ein helles Licht nähert sich der Geheimwaffe Ben:"Es ist soweit, schnell!" Lycan:"Startet den Hyperraumantrieb!" Gunna:"Ich hab ein ganz mieses Gefühlt, warum ist die Strahlung doch jetzt so langsam?" Ben:"Ich fühle etwas gefährliches" Lycan:"Möge die Macht mit uns sein" Ben schließt seine Augen und geht in den Hyperraumantrieb. Er gibt die Koordinaten ein, die in eine unbekannte Galaxie führen und betätigt dann den Hyperraumhebel...ein Atemzug und sie waren vorbei. Sie haben es geschafft, dem Schiff geht es gut und der Besatzung ebenfalls. Die Freunde von Lycan und Gunna jubelten. Ben setzte sich voller Anspannung auf den Boden...alle waren erleichtert. Lycan:"WIR HABEN ES GESCHAFFT!" Gunna:"WOOHOO" Ben:"Die Macht war am richtigen Ort und am richtigen Zeitpunkt für uns da!" Das Schiff ist noch immer im Hyperraumantrieb und plötzlich rüttelte die Geheimwaffe sehr stark. Alle Personen im Schiff fielen um..keiner wusste was los ist. Als Ben, Lycan und Gunna wieder aufstanden und aus der Hangarkontrolle schauten, sahen sie den Grund. Es waren 3 Starweirds - totale Stille - Ben, Lycan und Gunna schauen sich das Wesen an..keiner bewegt sich..und plötzlich - ein lauter Schrei. Ben, Lycan und Gunna gingen zu Boden, sie konnten dieses Geräusch nicht mehr aushalten. Ein noch nie zuvor spürbarer Schmerz erlitt Ben in seinem Kopf..doch es kam noch schlimmer. Die 3 Starweirds drangen einfach so durch das Schiff in die Hangarkontrolle. Jetzt standen die 3 vor den geschwächten ODG Mitgliedern. Ben wusste, die 3 Starweirds werden jemanden aussuchen und versuchen zu töten. Die Starweirds fingen an zu laufen...sie fingen an auf Ben zu laufen.. Ben:"Lycan, Gunna geht in die Rettungskapseln! Sie haben mich ausgewählt!" Lycan:"Ben nein das können wir nicht machen!" Ben:"Doch ihr müsst, ich komme zurück..ihr beide müsst den Orden wieder aufbauen! Sonst herrscht nie Gleichgewicht in der Macht!" Gunna:"Lycan, so schwer es auch ist..Ben hat Recht" Lycan und Gunna rannten runter zu den Rettungskapseln. Sie nahmen sich ihre Geliebten und stiegen ein. Nach 5 Sekunden wurden die Kapseln abgefeuert und man konnte nur noch das Schiff sehen. Ben zog sein Lichtschwert und rannte auf sie zu..er sprang hoch und versuchte das Schwert durch den Kopf eines Starweirds zu stoßen. Doch es funktionierte nicht...das Lichtschwert ging ohne bleibende Schäden am Starweird durch...er war geschockt. Der Starweird nahm Ben am Hals und schubste ihn gegen die Energieversorgung. Das Schiff fing an zu explodieren. Lycan und Gunna sahen das von außen und traurten um Ben. Die anderen beiden Starweirds rannten mit ihren Spitzen Klauen auf Ben zu, um ihn zu erstechen..daraufhin stoßte er die beiden mit der Macht weg. Ben bemerkte dass sie gegen die Macht empfindlich sind. Er stand auf und fing an die beiden Starweirds zu blitzen. Daraufhin würgte er einen Starweird, währenddessen er den anderen weiterhin blitzte. Seine Blitze färbten sich Rot und wurde immer stärker. Die beiden Starweirds lagen am Boden...Ben dachte er hatte sie getötet, doch sie standen wieder auf und rannten wieder auf ihn zu. Sie griffen Arm und Beine von Ben...er konnte sich nicht rühren, als ein Starweird dann zum Vollendungsschlag ausholte nutzte Ben den gelernten Groundslam von Xadrik Adeddu ein und schleuderte beide Starweirds weg. Die Starweirds zerplatzen in 100 Stücke..Ben ging auf die Knie..er war totmüde. Währenddessen rannte das 3te Starweird von hinten auf ihn zu...Ben spürte dessen Machtpräsenz und Blitze es von hinten. Das Starweird wurde ein paar Meter zurückgedrängt, dann würgte es das Starweird...Ben wurde immer stärker..jetzt bewegte er sich zum Starweird und nicht andersrum..da Starweird schien geschwächt..Ben sprang hoch und führte ein letztes mal den Groundslam durch..das Starweird starb. Lycan und Gunna betrachteten weiter das Schiff..es explodierte in 1000 Teile. Gunna:"Möge die Macht mit dir sein Ben..du hast dein Leben geopfert um unseres zu Retten..wir werden von deinen Taten im neuen ODG erzählen." Lycan:"Warte mal..was ist das?" Gunna:"Das ist unmöglich" Die beiden Freunde sehen eine 3te Rettungskapsel die gerade eben noch ausgelöst wurde. Ben Flashur hat sich in letzter Sekunde noch retten können. Hologrammübertragung: Ben:"Wir..sehen uns auf dem Planeten..meine Freunde" Lycan:"Unf.." Gunna:"..fassbar" Ein Neuanfang: 60 Jahre später... nach den Sith Kriegen Viele jahre vergingen, nachdem das passierte, wovon sich Ben, Lycan und Gunna fürchteten. Es wurde nichts mehr so wie es einst war. Toxin war seit 60 Jahre in der Meditation "gefangen" und die beiden Freunde Gunna und Ben lebten in einem kleinem Dorf. Sie haben nach dem Vorfall mit den Starweirds keine Macht gegen andere Personen verwendet..sie brauchten eine Auszeit. Ben schottete sich komplett von der Macht ab. Er benutzte nie mehr die Machtheilung, nie mehr Blitze und auch keine weiteren Machtfähigkeiten. Ben arbeitete für einen Händler der Fische verkauft. Bens Aufgabe war Fische zu fangen. Er fischte jedoch die Fische nicht mit Haken und Netz, sondern mit seinen Händen. Er fing so viele Fische für den Händler, dass dieser sich keine Sorgen um seine Zukunft machen musste. Ben jedoch bekam nur einen kleinen Lohn, damit er sich für ein wenig Credits etwas zu essen kaufen konnte. Ben hatte zu wenig Geld um sich ein Haus zu kaufen, deswegen schlief er immer draußen auf dem Boden. Es regnete - die Tochter des Händlers konnte nicht mitansehen wie Ben im Regen schlief. Sie nahm eine Decke aus ihrem Zimmer und ging zu Ben...sie weckte ihn auf, gab ihm die Decke und nahm ihn an die Hand. Ihre Hand war warum und weich..genau wie die Hand seiner Mutter. Die Tochter brachte Ben in ihr Zimmer..er durfte auf ihrem Bett schlafen. Am nächsten Morgen wachte Ben auf, er guckte sich um und sah die Tochter mit einem kleinem Frühstück in der Hand. Die Tochter stellte sich Ben vor. Sandra:"Äh..Hi..mein Name ist Sandra. Ich hab dich in unser Haus gebracht." Ben:"Ich danke dir..ich bin Ben" Ben hustet darauf sehr stark. Sandra:"Du bist krank. Du bleibst erstmal hier" Ben:"Ein kleines Husten haltet mich nicht auf, ich überlebte sogar gegen Starw..." Sandra:"Gegen wen?" Ben:"Ach ist egal..du hast Recht" Ben wurde von Sandra versorgt. Er bekam seine tägliche Medizin und ein regelmäßiges Essen. Sandra redete sehr viel mit Ben, woher er kam, weil sie ihn nie zuvor gesehen hat, was er vorher war, wo seine Familie ist usw. Ben versuchte seine Vergangenheit zu verstecken. Er schaffte ihr zu verkörpern dass ein ein ganz normaler Reisender ist, der auf Suche nach Abenteuern ist. Ihr Vater verabscheute Ben. Er hasste ihn, weil er ein Mann war. Ihr Vater wollte nicht, dass Sandra jemals mit männlichen Personen in Kontakt tretet, weil nur er sie besitzen wollte. Am nächsten Morgen hörte Ben Schreie aus dem Nebenzimmer. Er stand geschwächt auf und ging in das nebenanstehende Zimmer. Er sah den Vater von Sandra mit einem Messer in der Hand. Der Vater drohte der eigenen Tochter, dass sie hier nicht lebend rauskommt. Ben:"Lass sie los" Vater:"Geh weg alter man!" Ben:"Lass..sie..LOS!" Der Vater holte aus, doch im selben Moment bekam er plötzlich keine Luft mehr..er schwebte auch komischerweise. Sandra war erschrocken was los sei. Dann sah sie Ben an. Er würgte den Vater mit der Macht. Als Ben realisierte, was er eigentlich getan hat, ließ er den Vater sofort los. Wie konnte das passieren obwohl er sich von der Macht abgeschottet hat? Vater hustend:"Du bist ein Sith! Ein Sith! Hilfe!" Ben rennte sofort weg, doch Sandra folgte ihm. 15 Minuten später folgte Sandra immernoch Ben. Sie bekam keine Antwort auf ihre Fragen. Ben ging sturr einen irreführenden Weg entlang. Sandra:"Ben was ist los? Wohin gehst du? Was ist da passiert?" Ben:"Etwas ruft nach mich" Sandra:"Hier ist niemand außer wir 2! Wer ruft nach dir!?" Ben bleibt vor einem alten Tempel stehen und sagt:"Das hier" Sandra folgt Ben, der gerade in den mysteriösen Tempel geht. In dem Tempel sieht man sehr viele zerstörte Statuen eines alten Jedi - Ordens..und ganz vorne eine verstaube Truhe. Ben konnte seinen Augen nicht fassen..etwas hat ihn nach seiner Truhe geführt, wo er nach seiner Bruchlandung in der Rettungskapsel alles war er von seiner Vergangenheit besitzt hat aufbewahrt hatte. Ben öffnete die Truhe und sah seine alte weiße Robe und sein altes blaues Lichtschwert zu den Zeiten als er Mitglied des Jedi - Ordens war...doch das komische war, dass seine alte schwarze Robe und sein rotes Lichtschwert verschwunden ist. Plötzlich hört er eine Stimme. Der Machtgeist von seinem alten Meister beim Jedi - Orden. Meister:"Ben..du hast deine Prüfung bestanden..jetzt bist du bereit..der Krieg erwartet dich" Ben konnte es nicht fassen, doch als er Fragen stellen wollte verschwand sein Meister. Ben zog seine alten Klamotten sofort aus..Sandra bemerkte erst jetzt, dass Ben sehr viele Schnittwunden und Verbrennungen am Oberkörper hat. Ben Zog seine Schuhe zuerst an, dann seine Handschuhe und dann seine weiße Robe. Er zog die Kapuze über seinen Kopf und nahm letztendlich seine Maske auf. Als er die Maske berührte kamen alle alten Erinnerungen hoch. Zuguter letzt nahm er sein erstes blaues Lichtschwert aus der Truhe heraus. Er drehte sich zu Sandra, schaltete das Lichtschwert ein und sagte:"Ich muss dir ein kleines Geheimnis erzählen" Wilkommen zurück, Meister Flashur: Ben stand vor dem großen Tempel. Es veränderte sich viel nach 300 Jahren. Neue Trainingsgelände auf denen Jünglinge trainierten. Er sah ein einen Jüngling der wie Ben aussah als er ein Kind war. Er erinnerte sich an seine Kindheit. Ben was nervös, doch seine Erinnerungen und die Begegnung mit seinem Meister gaben ihm die Kraft den Tempel zu betreten. Er legte den ersten Schritt auf den Boden des Tempels und wurde schon von Tempelwachen aufgehalten. Sie hielten ihn auf weiterzugehen, weil er eine unbekannte Person war. Als ein Jedi dazu gestoßen ist, fragte er Ben wer er sei. Ben sagte, er sei Ben Flashur....und der Jedi lachte. Jedi:"Ben Flashur ist tot! Seit 300 Jahren!" Hokage Flashur: Der ODG hat sehr viele Mitglieder verloren. Der ganze Flashur Clan löste sich auf, Lycan Naru und Xadrik Andeddu sind ebenso verschwunden...der ODG benötigte neue Mitglieder. Also setzten sich Gunna und Ben zusammen und suchten nach starken Neuankömmlingen, sie entschieden sich für Kyle Tisa und Carlo Shen. Als der Padawan von Ben (Kyle Tisa) zum Meister ernennt wurden, brachte Gunna und Ben sie mit Carlo zur Geheimbasis. Sie erzählten den beiden vom ODG, dass sie 400 Jahre alt sind und was ihre Ziele sind...Kyle war vorerst erschrocken..doch letztendlich schlossen sich beide dem Orden an. Carlo und Kyle integrierten sich gut in den Orden, sodass Ben Flashur nicht mehr auf die Basis aufpassen musste und sich anderen Dingen witmen konnte. Nachdem Ben sehr viel von seiner Macht verlor, untersuchte er Planeten im Outer Rim nach Lebewesen. Er suchte nach Ruhe und Stille. Eines Tages fand er einen roten Planeten mit einer sehr geringen Anzahl an Lebewesen. Er untersuchte die Überlebensfähigkeit und landete anschließend. Der Planet war dicht besiedelt mit vielen Häusern und Tempeln..obwohl das System in seinem Fighter nur wenig an Lebensformen anzeigte. Ben stieg aus dem Fighter aus und berührte zum ersten Mal den unbekannten Boden. Er atmete tief ein..das komische an dem Planeten war, dass er keine Macht spürte, weder die Dunkle noch die Helle Seite. Er folgte mit den zu Boden den dünnen Weg entlang. Nach einigen Schritten erreichte er einen großen Tempel. Dieser Tempel sah nicht wie ein Jedi oder Sith Tempel aus..ganz anders und komisch. Ben ging in den Tempel und sah mehrere Personen. Sie waren unheimlich schnell, genau, stark..einige von ihnen hatten schwarze Augen und schwarze schwebende Kugeln um sich. Sie drehten sich um und sahen Ben an. Shakra Bändiger: "Wer sind sie?" Ben Flashur: "Mein Name ist Ben...wer sind sie und was ist das?" Shakra Bändiger:"Mein Name ist Kiroshi, wilkommen auf unserem Planeten..darf ich dir meinen Clan vorstellen?" Ben und Kiroshi gingen durch den Tempel und redeten. Er sei auf dem Planeten Namens "JingJang", der aus reinen Shakra Bändigern bestand. Shakra ist eine Energieform des Körpers, die durch intensives Training erlernt werden kann. Ben Flashur zerstörte daraufhin seinen Comlink und wollte unterrichtet werden. ☀Durch viele Übungen um seine eigene Energie zu bündeln und mit Hilfe der Macht erlernte Ben Flashur die Form des schwarzen Shakras in 4 Monaten. Er ist jetzt ein Mitglied des Clans geworden, musste aber schwören, dass er niemals über diesen Planeten reden darf. Sein Meister meinte, dass nur auserwählte Leute diesen Planeten finden und diese Tradition bleiben soll. Sie nannten ihn Hokage, was so viel bedeuted wie Krieger. Ben Flashur kann in seiner Schwarzen Shakra Form neben seiner erhöhten Konzentration und schnelligkeit auch kilometerweit sehen..er bekommt schwarze Augen und 8 schwarze Kugeln die um ihm herum schweben, wenn das Shakra benutzt. Schwere Zeiten & Schwere Entscheidungen: 23:30 Uhr. Jedi Archiv. Die Eingang ist versperrt. Ein schwarzer schmerzhafter Rauch blockiert den Eintritt ins Archiv. Der Hexenmeister..besser gesagt Der Lord der Dunkelheit ist zurückgekehrt. Er hat Emily..Gunnas Frau..er..er macht etwas mit ihr. Keiner weiß was, keiner weiß wie...alle sind hilfslos. Dann löste sich die Barriere auf. Emily liegt am Boden..der Lord der Dunkelheit ist verschwunden. *Funksignal* Lena an Ben: "Ben, bitte komm schnell in Archiv!" Ben ging in den Raum und sah die zerbrochene Emily. Er untersuchte sie, doch er fand nichts. Er spürte aber, dass der Hexenmeister wieder auferstanden ist und seine ersten Opfer nimmt. Ben trug Emily in die Medbay der Allianz und verarztete sie. Er blieb die ganze Zeit ruhig und nachdenklich...Minuten später kam Emily zu sich, sie erklärte Ben alles und brach in Tränen aus. Ben tröstete sie. Er sagte ihr dass er sich um ihn kümmern wird. Emily sah ihn die ganze Zeit mit Tränen in den Augen an. Ben war noch immer nachdenklich und ruhig...genau das Gegenteil was er sonst immer ist. Emily:"Er erwähnte nicht meine Tochter..und Gunna auch nicht. Nu...nur mich" Ben:"Alles wird gut Emily, ich werde mich um ihn kümmern..." Emily:"Aber Ben, er hat es auf unsere Familie ausgesetzt..wieso tust du das...kümmere du dich um deine..schütze sie!" *Bens Gedanken* Familie..war es das wirklich alles Wert? Andere sagen dass sie dich liebe..früher waren diese Worte besonders..alter Hass in meiner Brust..doch ich versuch mich zu ändern.. Ich lass nicht zu dass auch Gunna jemanden verliert.. Entscheidungen: Er zog sein Lichtschwert wieder ein und hängte es an seinen Gürtel. Die Mitglieder der Allianz und Jedi guckten ihn an. Ben Flashur richtete sich auf und sah auf die Leiche. Man sah Drax Karesh am Boden..tot..durch Bens Klinge. Er war endlich tot, die Galaxie konnte wieder aufatmen..genauso wie Ben. Gunna ist endlich wieder sicher. Allianzrat Ben setzte sich auf seinen Stuhl und wirkte sehr beruhigt. Er sah sich um, dachte nach und wusste nicht genau was er tun sollte..er hat jetzt keine Gegner mehr. Endlich konnte er sich einmal um sich selbst kümmern und musste nicht immer jemand anderem helfen. Ben ging zu der Holocronkammer der Allianz und merkte, dass noch ein paar fehlten. Doch gleich kam der Gedanke, dass er ein Teil ja noch beschützen musste..die Mission ist ja jetzt nach dem Tod von Drax Karesh hinfällig, also ging er zu seinem Kreuzer. Kriegskreuzer Er nahm den Fahrstuhl nach unten und ging in den Hochsicherheitsraum um die Holocrons zurückzubringen. Ben spürte eine dunkle Präsenz der Macht, doch der Raum war leer. Dunkle Präsenz:"Gut gemacht mein Schüler.." Ben:"Ich habe keinen Meister" Dunkle Präsenz:"Doch..haha..vergiss nicht wieso du so stark wurdest..mein kleines Siegelexperiment" Ben:"Wie...Wa?" - von da an realisiert Ben, dass es Bolvar Kad war - die Person die Ben diese Stärke vergab. Bolvar Kad:"Ich lebe in dir...und dank der Hinrichtung von Karesh hast du eine Unmenge an Macht gesammelt um Leben zu erzeugen..um MICH wiederzubeleben" Plötzlich hat Ben keine Kontrolle über seinen Körper. Sein linker Armt hebt sich zu einer Faust..man sieht ein weißes Licht und langsam eine kleine Gestalt..doch plötzlich wurde es unterbrochen. Bolvar war weg und Ben hatte seine Kontrolle wieder. Ben Flashur, der jetzt komplett verwirrt ist, wird noch mehr perplex. Er dreht sich um und sich sich selber in einer weißen Robe und seiner schwarzen Maske. Das war sein früheres Ich vor 400 Jahren...und es sprach zu ihm. Früheres Ich:"Komm zur Vernunft..alter Mann" Ben:"Wer..bist du?" Früheres Ich:"Ich bin du du Trottel" Ben:"Mhm merke ich an dieser Antwort" Ben:"Wieso bist du hier?" Früheres Ich:"Ich will dich retten, und nebenbei den Rest der Galaxie...du musst umgehend verschwinden." Ben:"Wie? Und warum?" Früheres Ich:"Du magst zwar Älter und Weiser geworden sein, aber an der Intelligenz scheitert es. Bolvar will wieder zurück ins Leben kommen..das schafft er aber nur wenn du noch aus Fleisch und Blut bestehst" Ben:"Du bist do" ... ein weißes Licht unterbricht ihn. Er ist plötzlich auf einem Sandplaneten, man sieht Ruinen, tote Menschen..es herrscht eine komplette Stille. Früheres Ich:"Das ist die Zukunft" Ben:"Wo sind wir?" Früheres Ich:"Wilkommen auf Tython! Du kannst das verhindern, wenn du dich mit der Macht gleichsetzt" Ben:"Was heißt das?" ..doch er bekam keine Antwort, da sein Früheres Ich einfach verschwand. Tython Ben sitzt mit Lycan Naru, seinem ebenso 400 Jahre alten Freund. Großmeister der Hexer und Gelehrten. Ben kennt niemanden, der so stark in der Macht wie diese Person. Er erzählte Lycan die Sachsituation und er machte Ben ein Angebot, dass sein Geist in seinem Holocron beschützt wird und jederzeit freigesetzt werden kann. Also fing Lycan mit seinem Ritual an. Er schwebte während er meditierte..Ben sah wie seine Augen und kleine Teile seines Körpers hell erleuchten. Daraufhin spürte wie ihn etwas verlässt. Ben kamen viele Gedanken durch den Kopf in den wenigen Sekunden. Er sah seine Familie, sich selber im Jedi Orden, die Imperatoren die er vernichtete, Gunna, Lycan, Mandolar, Emily, Xar.. Ben schloss die Augen und eine gigantische Explosion entstand..die aber keinem Wesen etwas antat..daraufhin verschwand sein Geist aus seinem Körper und kam in das Holocron. Beim Übergang sah er sein Früheres Ich, welches ihm die Hand gab. Als das Ritual fertig war und Lycan versuchte zu realisieren warum diese Machtexplosion entstand stand schon der Machtgeist von Ben, der sich selber aus dem Holocron befreite vor ihm. Ben:"Danke Lycan" Lycan:"Es hat geklappt..was war das vorher?" Ben:"Nichts..denke ich..ich möchte dir nur danken" Lycan:"Ich werde dich vermissen alter Freund" Ben:"Wir werden uns sicher nocheinmal sehen..und richte Gunna liebe Grüße aus" in einem Haus bei einer kleinen Familie Mutter:"Schatz..ich bin Schwanger" Vater:"Was? Wie denn das? Ich dachte du bist..?" Mutter:"Das ist ein Geschenk von Gott..ich kann es mir nicht anders erklären" Später, bei der selben Familie Arzt:"Es ist ein junge! Wie möchten sie ihn nennen?" Die Mutter sieht den kleinen jungen an, er hat große Braune Augen und ein Undendlichkeitszeichen auf seiner Stirn. Der kleine Junge weint sehr stark und kommt gar nicht zur Ruhe. Arzt:"Wir können nicht genau feststellen wieso das genau passiert ist, aber dieses Zeichen auf der Stirn ist harmlos, wahrscheinlich ein kleiner Nebeneffekt ihrer komischerweise verschwundenen Unfruchtbarkeit" Mutter:"Ich..nenne ich Ben" bei Xar der Hungrige Protokoll 8:"Besitzer gestorben, führe Protokoll B aus" Protokoll B:"Bewegen sie sich zu den Koordinaten, beschützen sie das Kind, es ist ihr neuer Besitzer" Protokoll Ende... __ABSCHNITTE_NICHT_BEARBEITEN__